A Light in the Dark
by The End's Envoy
Summary: Cloud has escaped an abusive relationship and turns to the one person he can trust. While Leon helps him recover, Cloud's carefully constructed web of lies and his past catch up on him, endangering both his life and Leon's.
1. Chapter 1

Hej hej!

A little something I am going to experiment with. It is a multi-chapter fic - or will be, if people like it - and while it doesn't start out happy ( I wouldn't say 'dark' ), it has a happy ending, which is only achieved after a lot of pain, a lot of sadness and a lot of angst.

With fluffy bits along the way.

First chapter is mainly setting it up, but second chapter onwards will be the recovery and soul-searching. I'll shut up now.

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did, but I don't.

WARNINGS - Rape, abuse (physical, mental and sexual), mentions of prostitution, mentions of several disorders and possibly self-harm.

##########

A LIGHT IN THE DARK

CHAPTER 1

"Where the fuck are you, Whore?"

Cloud flinched when he heard the front door slam shut and heavy footsteps announce the arrival of the one he used to love.

"Whore!" Sephiroth's angry voice forced the small blonde to leave his hiding spot and reveal himself to his 'lover.'

Maybe Sephiroth would go easy on him tonight.

He doubted it.

Cloud approached the silver-haired man, proud of himself for not showing the fear he felt on his expression or body language.

Sephiroth snarled and backhanded the younger male across the face, startling the blonde.

Cloud blinked back the tears which welled up in his eyes and he looked up at his boyfriend, hoping that he wouldn't recieve something worse.

"That was for not greeting me when I arrived." Sephiroth growled, grabbing a handful of soft blonde hair and dragging the boy into the living room, throwing him to the floor before he roughly pulled his own leather trousers off, letting his half-hard cock spring free.

Sitting on the settee and leaning back, Sephiroth tugged harsly on the lead and collar he forced Cloud to wear constantly. The blonde came tumbling into the space between his spread legs, and a rough hand jerked the lead once again.

"Suck me off, you fat slut, and maybe I'll go easy on you tonight."

Cloud inhaled shakily before taking Sephiroth's generous length in his mouth, sucking the man to full-hardness. It was something he used to enjoy - pleasuring his lover - but that was when their relationship was a sweet, loving one.

Sephiroth had long since turned abusive, and Cloud had become too scared to leave the man, for fear of returning to his Pimp, who was equally abusive.

You see, two years ago, Cloud had been taken from his Pimp by Sephiroth, a rich businessman who was looking for companionship. He fell for Cloud - the blonde's fragile emotions making it easy for the silverette to gain the younger male's affections and woo him. He promised Cloud love and protection, a stable place to live, and he delivered that and more for the first year of their relationship.

But Sephiroth had started to show his true colours, and Cloud ended up in the same place he was before the man had taken him off the streets.

Except this time, the blonde wasn't being paid for his body - Sephiroth was letting anyone use him at any time - if the man wanted a promotion, he would give Cloud to the executives, they would fuck him and then the next day, Sephiroth would have his promotion.

Anything the older man wanted, he aquired through Cloud.

Even at home, Cloud thought he was returning to a sanctuary where he could curl up in Sephiroth's strong arms and be loved, but he was denied such a luxury, for Sephiroth would fuck him mercilessly and beat him for every little thing Cloud did wrong.

It got to the point where he would leave Cloud outside overnight, often in torrential rain or freezing snow - just to 'teach the filthy whore a lesson.'

The blonde had never been more grateful for the Mako that ran through his system - it kept him alive through the nights he was left to shiver alone.

He preferred not to think about how Sephiroth would refuse to feed him, and on days he would be home alone, the silverette would lock Cloud in the bathroom for hours on end, saying that he 'didn't want to fuck such a fat, ugly man.'

Cloud had never even been close to being fat.

So for two years now, Cloud had endured two years of beatings, torture and abuse, and he was now a shell of his former self - a young blonde with no self-esteem and an arsenal of disorders and issues.

He was barely nineteen.

But now here he was, on his knees, sucking on a man's cock just to ensure that he could live another day away from the dangers of the streets and in a fragile source of safety.

"You're fucking shit tonight, Slut. I thought you could suck cock better than this!" Sephiroth forced Cloud's head down, and the small boy gagged at the sudden intrusion for which he had not prepared himself for.

Sephiroth's temper flared.

He released Cloud's head and the blonde lifted himself completely from the man's cock, coughing. The silverette stood up and punched Cloud in the jaw with such a force that the blonde was sent flying.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Sephiroth thundered, stalking over to the blonde and kicking him solidly in the ribs, drawing a cry of pain from Cloud. "Why the fuck are you not doing what I tell you to?" Another kick, and Cloud's wing burst from his shoulder.

The large man grasped the main joint of the velvet appendage and squeezed it in his hand. The bones crunched between his fingers, and Cloud screamed as he was lifted from his curled-up position on the floor and carried outside, where he was tossed onto the gravel driveway.

"Never come back." Was the final thing the boy heard from Sephiroth before the door slammed shut, leaving a mostly naked Cloud outside in the snow.

###

A tall, handsome brunette lay on the couch, beer in hand as he stared at the film currently playing on the telly. It was an old Star Wars film, and it had held the man's attention for the past hour and a half, and had the film not faded into an advertisement segment, Leon would not have heard the person knocking on the front door.

Sighing heavily as he stood up and made his way to the door, the brunette nearly dropped his beer at the sight of the person who stood outside.

A blonde boy - wearing only a lead and collar and boxer shorts - covered in various injuries.

"Cloud?! Jesus Christ, what happened?"

The blonde merely whimpered before bursting into tears, and the older man quickly placed his drink down before bringing his best friend into a hug and pulling him inside, shutting the door.

Leading the small man into the living room and sitting him down, Leon studied the boy before him.

His childhood friend hadn't changed much since he last saw him over two years ago - he was still small and frail-looking, his hair spikier than ever and skin still pale, but it was the cuts and bruises and burns that littered his body that made Leon's heart ache.

"Shhh, don't cry.' The older man tried his best to soothe his friend, gently swiping the tears away and keeping an arm around narrow shoulders. "What happened?"

Cloud sobbed and told Leon about the events that occurred that night - he would not say anything about his time as a prostitute nor what Sephiroth had previously forced him to endure for fear of rejection.

If Leon wouldn't have him, then no-one would.

Sensing Cloud's distress, Leon decided not to press the matter, but merely pulled the boy into another hug, rocking him gently and whispering soothing words into a pierced ear.

When Cloud had finally regained control over his emotions, Leon lead the blonde upstairs into the bathroom, where he sat the blonde down on the loo and gazed into scared blue eyes.

Putting the plug in and turning the tap on, Leon turned to the frail figure which sat huddled on the ceramic lid.

"I'm going to get some clothes and a towel, I'll be back in a minute."

Cloud swallowed a whimper as the twenty-something year old left, and he felt anxiety bubble in his chest - something he could not pinpoint one cause of, but several.

Before his anxiety could balloon into something worse, Leon stepped back into the bathroom with a pair of soft pyjamas and a fluffy towel.

Turning the tap off, Leon gestured for Cloud to sit in front of him, and he looked at the collar which was clasped tightly round a slender neck.

He reached out to remove it, and Cloud flinched, drawing his body away from the large but gentle hands. Leon cooed softly, and the blonde eventually allowed the older man to unbuckle the collar and toss it away.

Dipping a flannel in the warm water, the brunette started to clean the man in front of him with a caring efficiency that only a Doctor of his skill was capable of. He made quick work of the task - washing and drying the boy - knowing that if he kept his hands on Cloud for too long, the blonde would start to panic and feel threatened.

"Take those off and put these on." Leon's voice was gentle as he handed Cloud the pyjamas, which the blonde gratefully accepted.

He turned around and let the younger man have some privacy as he got chaged. Once the blonde let him know that he was fully dressed, the brunette reached for the first-aid kit under the sink, opening it and producing bandages.

"I'm going to strap that wing for you, then let you go to bed. You must be exhausted."

Leon recieved a yawn in reply, and once he had finished bandaging his friend's crushed wing, he stood up.

Cloud did not move, expecting to be dragged outside to suffer through the cold night.

"Cloud, stand up, I'm going to show you to your room."

The blonde flinched - last time Sephiroth let him sleep in a bed, he had fucked him until he bled.

Surely Leon wouldn't do that, would he?

"Please? You'll like it."

Cloud obliged, standing up and following the brunette into the spare room, which was situated right next to Leon's own room.

"If you need me, I'm right next door, kay? Sephiroth will not find you here."

Cloud almost believed him, and after mumbling a soft 'thank you', he headed into bed.

But he did not burrow beneath the duvet like one would, for Sephiroth had never let him use one, saying that 'sluts only need to keep beds warm and not themselves.'

He drifted into a restless sleep.

##########

This is un-beta'd. If you think it needs a beta (which it probably does), tell me, or if you want to be a beta, tell me.

Also, flames are not welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Привет!

Oh lookie, feedback *blushes* I must be doing okay, then!

Not much to say, but hopefully a little more will come to light in the next few chapters or so. I know I said that the recovery would start in this chapter, but I sort of don't want to rush this.

DISCLAIMER - See Chapter 1

WARNINGS - See Chapter 1

##########

A LIGHT IN THE DARK

CHAPTER 2

Leon sighed for the umpteenth time that night as he stared at his bedroom ceiling.

It had been two years since he had seen Cloud - granted, the blonde worked as a translator for the same business company Sephiroth worked for, and he had assumed that he had been too busy to keep in contact.

Well, Cloud had told him he was a translator, and Leon had believed him, knowing his friend was gifted in linguistics.

But that didn't explain why Cloud had come to him, covered in bruises and nearly naked.

He had only heard from his friend that Sephiroth came home angry and drunk and beat Cloud before kicking him out. Leon had believed it, for he had no reason to think there may be more to Cloud's story than what he had been told.

But he didn't know that Cloud had been lying to him about everything.

As far as Leon knew, Cloud had a respectable, high-paying job with a prestigous business firm and was in a relationship with an older man named Sephiroth. He was successful and happy, and in turn, that made the brunette happy.

Leon himself had decided on a different path - he became a Doctor, purely because he had liked caring for people (even if it was not obvious to those around him). It gave him a sense of purpose, looking after someone and helping them recover, only to see them walk out of hospital, healthy once again.

He'd help his best friend out and send him back to Sephiroth. No harm there.

He sighed again. It was late and the whirlwind of thoughts in his head was giving him a headache.

He'd think over the situation tomorrow when his mind was clearer.

###

It was early the next morning when Cloud woke up, and he immediately started to panic.

He was in unfamiliar surroundings, alone on a large bed. His thoughts wandered back to a time when he woke up alone and was later fucked several times by the other prostitutes his Pimp owned.

A calm knock on the door made Cloud jump, and he found his panic levels rising until he struggled to breathe.

A call of his name name nearly made the blonde faint, and the door opened - the blonde now trying to scramble away from the intruder.

Leon was greeted with the sight of a frantic blonde, and he quickly made his way over to the bed. He was about to sit next to Cloud, but thought the better of it, and he opted to sit at the opposite end of the bed, away from the man.

"Calm down, what's wrong?" Leon's deep voice was gentle and soothing, and Cloud had to stop himself from telling the truth.

What would Leon think of him if he found out that his life wasn't as successful as he had said?

The blonde forced himself to calm down, trying to come up with a plausible lie to feed to Leon.

After what seemed like far too long, Cloud managed to form coherent words, and he looked up at the older man, trying to keep his expression as sincere as possible.

"B-bad dream..." he mumbled, trying to stop his hands from shaking. "Just startled me, i-is all."

Whether or not Leon bought the lie, Cloud didn't know, but the brunette's slow nod soothed his anxiety, and calmed him down tenfold.

When the older man was certain that the younger had returned to normal, he slowly reached out to the smaller blonde, who flinched away from the non-threatening hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Leon assured the timid boy. "I just wanted to check up on

you...Doctor's habit."

Cloud stared at Leon with big, scared eyes, and the brunette allowed his hand to drop to the bed.

He wouldn't push Cloud.

Leon stood up from the bed and the mattress squeaked. His grey eyes met rich blue, and a soft smile made it's way onto his face.

"I'm going to start breakfast now. Come have some?"

It was a question, and while Leon hoped that Cloud would understand that he had a choice, the mechanical movements that the blonde demonstrated as he stood up made the older man aware that Cloud had become used to being bossed around, and therefore was unable to make his own descisions.

It hurt for some unknown reason, and Leon was starting to suspect that something was seriously wrong.

###

Cloud flinched when Leon approached him with a pan full of freshly scrambled eggs. While the reaction was not unnoticed by the brunette, he made no comment on it, and simply dished some of the food onto the plate before him.

The older man sat opposite Cloud on the small table, and he started eating, prompting Cloud to do the same.

"Eat, you look like you could use a few square meals."

The blonde reached out with a shaking hand and picked up the fork. As he chewed a forkful of eggs, a familiar voice rang through his head.

_'Don't you even think about eating, you fat fuck.'_

Cloud froze.

_'Who would want to fuck a fat piece of shit like you? I wouldn't.'_

Shaking his head and placing the fork back down, the blonde focused on driving Sephiroth's voice from his head.

"Cloud, what's wrong?"

The younger man mumbled something unintelligible before quickly fleeing the table and rushing to the bathroom.

Leon winced as the loud retching floated to the kitchen.

##########

I know Cloud's a ball of issues right now, but more will be revealed. If people want more.


	3. Chapter 3

Эдраво!

These reviews make me happy, and therefore encourage me to update more. So for those who seem to like this, then I suppose that's good.

So I ended up completely scrapping my original plan for this fic, and now it's going to get worse before it gets better. I'm pretty mean like that.

DISCLAIMER - Chapter 1

WARNINGS - Chapter 1

##########

A LIGHT IN THE DARK

CHAPTER 3

Cloud shuddered as bile dribbled into the toilet below and he sat back on his haunches, sniffling quiety. He didn't notice Leon - who was lingering in the bathroom doorway - until the brunette came and sat knelt next to him.

"Are you alright?" His voice was gruffer than he meant it to be, and he didn't miss the wince that curled the smaller blonde's figure.

Hazardous spiked flopped around slightly as Cloud nodded his head, and a weak cough spilled from pink lips. Leon reached out to flush the chain, and he grabbed a nearby flannel for the blonde to wipe his mouth with.

The two men sat in complete silence, neither knowing what to say.

But what does one say when in such a situation?

Cloud was not about to confess to Leon and rectify his lies, and Leon was not about to try and comfort the blonde, as he did not know how his affections would be recieved.

They were both in a very awkward situation.

###

Leon sighed heavily as he placed his book down on the floor beside him. He couldn't forget the awkward moment with Cloud earlier that day, and he desperately wanted to know what caused the blonde to run out of the kitchen like he did.

He had a nagging feeling that there was an underlying problem with Cloud, one that had put the blonde in a state of strife and held him there for longer than would be deemed healthy, but Leon could not possibly fathom what it could be.

After all, Cloud had told him that he was successful, and Leon did not believe that his best friend would lie.

He glanced at his watch. He'd have to start dinner soon, and he doubted it would turn out any better than breakfast.

###

It was later that night and Cloud was enjoying a shower.

He spread the lather around, his hands slipping all over his body and over his nipples - one of which he grasped between his thumb and forefinger and he rolled it around, pulling and tweaking the stiff bud and enjoying the small shocks of pleasure.

He continued to wash himself, savoring the feel of his soapy hands gliding over his body. He felt a familiar weight grow between his legs, and the blonde decided to tease himself - he'd bring his hands lower, just before he could touch his cock, and then he'd bring his hands away.

He continued to play with his nipples, and he wished he had someone else with him, so they could pleasure each other.

Also because Cloud found himself craving a good, hard fuck.

But the blonde decided to move on to better things, and he let his hand wander down his soapy body until he grasped his swollen length in his hand, squeezing gently a few times.

Bright eyes slipped shut, and Cloud dragged his hand up and down his hard cock in long, deliberate strokes, feeling the loose skin shift beneath his fingers.

His thumb flicked the head, where pre-come was beginning to seep out and he slowly dragged a nail across the slit, letting his body arch into the touch as he suppressed a moan.

The blonde moved his other hand up his body, grasping and teasing a pink nipple and letting the tiny electric sparks course through his body as he thrust his hips into his hand once again, sqeezing his length to add to the pleasure.

The hand that had been used to touch his nipples moved up further, and the blonde slipped two fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and swirling his tongue around as though he was sucking on someone's cock - he bobbed his head and he found himself wishing that it was an actual cock in his mouth.

Before he decided to take his activities any further, Cloud sat down in the bath and positioned himself away from the shower stream. Spreading his legs, he rubbed his balls with one hand and let his saliva-coated fingers drift down, and he let one slim finger circle his entrance.

At the same time as he slowly pushed a finger inside, Cloud dragged his hand down his hard cock, unable to suppress a moan of enjoyment at the pleasurable sensation that coursed through his body. He thrust his finger in and out a few times, but he quickly found himself wanting to be stretched, and so added a second finger, thrusting them and gently bumping his prostate, squeezing his cock every time he hit the bundle of nerves inside him.

He breathing had long since grown heavier, and Cloud continued to enjoy himself in Leon's shower, fisting his straining cock and fingering himself, enjoying an act that brought him so much pleasure.

Cloud found himself moaning and panting freely, pushing a third finger in and groaning as he stretched himself wider. He pressed against his prostate, his hips bucking instinctively as he continued to stroke his cock.

He came with a long, loud moan as his milky essence coated his hand and chest, the thick liquid warm against his skin. His slender body convulsing in pleasure, and he milked himself for all he was worth.

He reluctantly pulled his hand away from his softening cock, and he began licking his come from his fingers, savoring a taste he loved.

Cloud lay there, his chest heaving as he came down from his orgasmic high, the scent of his arousal still lingering in the air. He yawned, and after rinsing his body of the few suds that had stubbornly clung to his body, he stepped out of the shower and got ready for bed.

The blonde sighed heavily, starting to feel guilty for his actions, for pleasuring himself. It was one of the many things Sephiroth had beaten into him;

'_You're not supposed to pleasure yourself - only me.'_

He winced, memories of that particular beating still vivid in his memory.

But surely Sephiroth would never find out what he'd just done?

Cloud climbed into bed - leaving the duvet untouched - and lay spread-eagle on his back.

He gently stroked his soft cock through the flannelette trousers, feeling the blood start to pool there.

He coaxed himself to a full erection, a tent forming in the oversized clothing.

If he couldn't forget completely, he'd forget temporarily.

##########

Yeah...I'm not 100% happy with this, but it was a little difficult as I'm planning the rest of the fic while I write - usually, I write backwards, but with this, I am not - just to keep me focused...also, this chapter would've been posted a few hours earlier, but I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour!

Okay, maybe the soft porn didn't quite fit where I put it, but it sort of plays on a recurring theme in my fics that Cloudy-kins is a bit of a nymph. I'll try and cut back on the porn, save it for later chapters (if we get that far).

However, this is the furthest I've gotten with a multi-chapter fic, so maybe there's hope.

DISCLAIMER - Chapter 1

WARNINGS - Chapter 1

##########

A LIGHT IN THE DARK

CHAPTER 4

Leon sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time that night as he tried to get some sleep.

He proved unsuccessful in his endevours, as he only succeeded in dozing before waking up again.

A faint sound inched through the wall, and Leon mashed his face into the pillow, his eyebrows slamming together in a deep frown. He shifted again to lay on his back, his eyes screwed shut.

Grey eyes snapped open as he heard moans float through the thin wall that separated his room from Cloud's.

Maybe the blonde was in pain? He did arrive at Leon's in a horrendous state, so it sounded like a plausible reason to the brunette.

Another moan met Leon's ears and the older man sat up, dragging himself away from the warmth of his bed and up to the door.

But a particuarly loud moan stopped the brunette in his tracks, and he froze completely.

These were moans of pleasure, not pain.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks - Cloud was _masturbating_ in the next room...and it sounded like he was enjoying himself.

Leon quickly leapt back into bed, burying beneath the duvet and dutifully ignoring his slowly hardening cock.

He felt disgusted - Cloud was in a perfectly happy relationship with someone else, Leon should not be aroused by his best friend...even if he was pretty hot.

Brown ruffles flicked madly as Leon shook his head - a futile attempt to stop the dirty thoughts surfacing in his head.

He'd take Cloud back to Sephiroth as soon as possible.

###

It was the next morning and Leon found himself painfully unable to look his friend in the eye. Even when he handed Cloud some clothes to change into, he focused on the thin hand that gratefully took the top and trousers from his grasp.

However, all Leon could think about was where that pale hand had been last night, and the brunette murmured a 'you're welcome' and hurried into the kitchen to start breakfast.

So now Leon and Cloud were in the kitchen, the blonde swimming in oversized clothing and the brunette staring at the porrige in the saucepan as though it were the most interesting thing on the planet.

Turns out Cloud had left a greater impact on his life than Leon originally thought, and he'd only been with him a day.

Gritting his teeth, the brunette turned to face the younger man.

"I think it's time you went back to Sephiroth, Cloud."

Said blonde tensed as anxiety welled up inside him, starting from the pit of his stomach and slowly working its way through his body.

Leon wanted to get rid of him? Already?

_'Who would want a used whore? No value for broken goods.'_

The words rang clear in Cloud's head.

"W-why?" Cloud's voice was quiet, barely audible. He didn't know how to react - he was going to be sent back to the one person he tried to escape, and the familiar feeling of dread quickly swallowed his anxiety.

He did not want to face the punishment that Sephiroth surely had in mind.

Leon's voice cut through Cloud's whirlwind of emotions, bringing the blonde back to reality with a cruel thud.

"Because I am not your lover." The brunette explained, sparing no thought to the blonde in front of him. "You are Sephiroth's boyfriend, not mine."

Cloud couldn't stop his hands from shaking, and his breathing slowly turned erratic.

"B-but you're going to send me b-back to him?" Cloud bit out, his chest starting to rise and fall quicker as a sense of panic kicked in.

Leon frowned, if he had noticed the blonde's sudden change in demeanour, he didn't call attention to it.

"It's want you want, isn't it?" Confusion crossed the brunette's features. "He's your lover."

Cloud started at his shaking hands and shook his head.

"He b-beat me...it's why I c-came here..." Nausea flooded the blonde as he realised that was the only truthful thing he'd told Leon.

It wasn't even the whole truth.

"Yes, I know, but it's something you'll both have to talk about - with each other." The brunette sighed. "You can't hide forever."

Leon's final words snapped something inside Cloud and the blonde jumped up from his seated position on the chair, a frightened look in his eyes.

"How could you send me back to him!" Cloud cried, his whole body tense. "I thought you were my friend!"

Leon did not react to the blonde's sudden outburst. If the younger man was to grow violent, then he would not endanger himself.

"I am your friend." The brunette kept his voice calm, hoping it would soothe the blonde. "And as you friend, I want what's best for you, and that's going to a place where you're loved."

_'Who could love a fat, supid slut? I don't.'_

"That's not true..." Cloud mumbled, but Leon missed it, turning back to the porridge which sat on the hob. "Now have some breakfast and I'll take you back to Sephiroth's, 'kay?"

"Nei!" Cloud yelled in a tongue Leon did not understand, and the blonde ran from the house, tears now streaming down his face.

Leon ran to the front door.

"Cloud?"

But by the time he had made it, the blonde had disappeared.

###

Night had long since fallen on Hollow Bastion, and Cloud was skulking around the streets, trying to steer clear of Leon and Sephiroth.

In the glow of the lamppost, Cloud spied a large park. He shrugged. Sleeping on he streets would not be new to him.

However, he could not shake the feeling that he was being watched. He shook it off, putting it down to his paranoia and the fact that he was in a dead area of the city, and he continued to make his way over to the park.

A tall, silver-haired man sat in a sleek black car, hidden from outside view by the tinted windows and the darkness outside.

His eyes narrowed on the sight of a familiar blonde as he walked across the road into the large park which was situated in the centre of Hollow Bastion.

The figure raised a radio to his mouth, a sly smirk gracing his features.

"Get him."

The command was cold and sharp, and the smirk grew wider when he watched the small blonde fall to the ground unconscious.

"Good job." The figure purred. "Now bring him here...we have to move quickly."

##########

I feel like I am making things progress too fast. Granted, I don't want to drag the whole thing out forever, but I do want to keep some pace to the fic, so I don't bore any readers or myself.

Also, Leon's turning into a bit of a cock. He'll get nicer, trust me.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi.

Not much to say, really. Enjoy the chapter (hopefully).

DISCLAIMER - Chapter 1

WARNINGS - Chapter 1

##########

A LIGHT IN THE DARK

CHAPTER 5

Cloud moaned as he slowly regained consciousness. He opened his eyes - bit by bit - until he could make out some vague shapes.

"...in a decent condition, I see." A voice cut through the blonde's murky thoughts. It was a familiar sound, and it caused slender eyebrows to close together in thought.

"Yes, and just the way you remember him." A second voice purred. "If not better."

Cloud lifted his head as his vision cleared completely, only to be greeted with the sight of Sephrioth and his old Pimp, Setzer.

"Good to see you, Cloud." Sephiroth purred, crouching down so he was closer to the blonde, who felt tears well up in his eyes.

"I must admit, Sephiroth," Setzer's voice rang clear in Cloud's ears. "Business has been waning since he left." A dark chuckle. "He'll be ready to suck cock by tomorrow, like the whore he is." His gaze turned cruel as he turned to look at Cloud, disgust ectched onto his face.

"Stand up, Slut." He spat. "You've done no work yet."

A silent whimper escaped the blonde as he slowly got to his feet, wincing as he felt the blood rush to his legs. Setzer gestured to the other silver-haired man, who nodded and grasped a handful of soft blonde hair. Cloud cried out as he was dragged into one of the rooms and thrown in, Sephiroth stepping in behind the younger man and locking the door.

Cloud trembled violently, staring at Sephiroth's broad back, and the older man whipped round, a livid expression on his face.

The blonde flinched, eyes wide with fear as the powerful man advanced on him, pupils refined to slits in his rage.

"_You_ were supposed to come back to me!" Sephiroth roared, thrusting his face in Cloud's.

The blonde faltered. Sephrioth was furious and tended to lash out in anger. Cloud slipped back into his dutiful sex-slave role - a persona that he had become far too comfortable in. If he acted submissive to the older man, his punishment may not be so harsh.

"B-but you said t-to never come-" The small blonde was cut off by Sephiroth once again, who growled.

"What were you doing?!" He demanded angrily, driving Cloud backwards.

"N-nothing."

"Who controls everything you do?"

"Y-you, Master."

"Who must you obey?"

"You, M-Master." Cloud stammered as the back of his thighs hit the bed and he fell backwards, completely exposed to the silverette.

"What have I told you about disobeying my orders?!"

Cloud swallowed, staring up at Sephrioth. He loathed the feeling of helplessness that swallowed his body when he was around Sephiroth, and any fight he held within him left, and he became a trembling mess - and Sephiroth would take advantage of his lack of defence, goading him and scaring him into performing sexual favours. The blonde knew that should he refuse Sephiroth, the consequences would be dire.

"I-I'm sorry Master...you threw me out...I-I-I thought you never wanted to see m-me again, so I went to Leon's h-house."

"Who is Leon?!" Sephiroth thundered, his wing exploding from his back in a cloud of feathers. "Was he a previous customer of yours? A lover of sorts?"

Cloud did not reply.

"TELL ME!" The silverette demanded.

"I-I've known him since we were y-young...I went to his h-house after y-you threw me o-out, because we are still fr-"

"Friends?!" Sephiroth scoffed, eyes narrow. "You forget what I have told you, Slut, for nobody cares for broken goods. You know as well as I do that Leon does not truly care for you. If he did, why did he want to give you away so soon?"

Cloud looked away slowly. He had suspected that Leon did not truly want him there, and it explained why the brunette had been so eager to get him back to Sephiroth.

_'I am not your lover.'_

'_Leon does not truly care for you.'_

Sephiroth's words rang true, and Cloud felt his heart break.

The silverette inhaled deeply before exhaling, long and slow. His enraged enigma dissipated, but the air did not release the tension it stubbornly clung to.

"Remember Cloud, I am the only one who truly cares for you." He blew a kiss to the blonde.

"I love you, my little Whore."

And with that, Sephiroth left Cloud alone in the room.

###

Leon entered his home and closed the door with a heavy sigh, running a hand through limp brown locks.

The reality of having the blonde disappear on him had been playing on his mind, and even though he had spent the whole day searching for the blonde, he had returned home late last night, Cloud-less, and the guilt of even thinking about sending the blonde back was starting to nibble at the edges of his conscience.

The gently threw his keys onto the kitchen table and flopped onto the settee in the living room, groaning softly. He was tired and he couldn't think straight, he should've kept the blonde with him, not cast him out.

God, he felt like a wanker.

A loud knock at the door roused Leon from his self-pity, and the brunette moaned in an almost childish manner. He didn't want to deal with people.

"What?" He sighed heavily as he opened the door, and the person who stood on the other side nearly forced Leon to do a double-take.

"Sephiroth?!"

"Leon." The silverette purred, pushing past the brunette and slinking inside. "Thank you for inviting me into your - " He dragged a long finger over the table, frowning at the dust that had latched onto his finger. " - lovely home, but we have some important matters to discuss."

Leon frowned. Who did this man think he was, barging into his home uninvited?

"And what matters are those?" The brunette demanded, watching the older man sidle up to his liquor cabinet, opening it and taking out a glass and brandy.

"Just help yourself..." He grumbled under his breath.

"Thank you." Sephiroth purred, pouring himself a generous glass and sipping from it. "Ah, yes, important matters!" He sat down on the settee, taking another sip of brandy.

"I am here to talk - or teach - you about one Cloud Strife."

Leon's frown grew deeper. He didn't like the way Sephiroth had said that, and it immediately put him on edge.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, as you know, Cloud and I have been in a relationship for a while now, and it's been a happy one at that." He stood up again, and neither noticed the piece of paper that fell from the man's coat onto the floor.

"It was recently brought to my attention that he stayed round here for a couple of nights. Any idea why that might be?"

Wary of Sephiroth's inquieries, Leon chose his words carefully.

"He said that you beat him."

The words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them, and the brunette mentally scolded himself.

Sephiroth showed no anger towards Leon, but looked hurt at the statement, placing the glass of brandy down on the table.

"He did? Can't say that's true, for he was at the pub. Too much alcohol. Anyway, cutting to the chase. I'm a competitive man, Leon, and when I see opposition, I tend to crush it." He drew his index finger across his neck, making a cold shiver run up the brunette's spine.

"What do you mean?"

The atmosphere in the room changed within a split second.

With a snarl, Sephiroth grabbed a handful of Leon's top, lifting him up and slamming him up against the wall, leaning in so their noses were nearly touching.

"He is mine." The silverette's voice was deadly. "If you come anywhere near him, do not think that I will not hesitate to kill you. I will draw out your death, and I will make it excruciating, and I will make Cloud watch as you suffer, and he will learn that his actions have consequences."

Leon's expression remained blank, but fury was flowing through his body.

"This is my only warning. Heed it well, Leonhart."

Sephiroth dropped the brunette, who stumbled slightly as his feet hit the floor. He straightened his now-wrinkled top, and his icy gaze met Sephiroth's.

"Show yourself out." His voice was low. "We're finished here."

"Oh no Leon." Sephiroth purred, an evil smirk working onto his features.

"We have barely begun."

##########

I know Setzer is a good guy, but he's a tad pompous and seems like he'd be a pimp of sorts.


	6. Chapter 6

Guten tag!

So...I still don't really have much to say about this. I don't know, personally, I'm not even sure if I like this fic myself - I wrote the first chapter and posted it on a whim.

We'll see how it goes.

DISCLAIMER - Chapter 1

WARNINGS - Chapter 1

##########

A LIGHT IN THE DARK

CHAPTER 6

Leon growled as he threw himself onto the settee, burying his face in his hands.

He couldn't help

But Sephiroth's words kept playing through his head.

_'We have barely begun."_

He felt so guilty, and he knew that Cloud would be blaming him for what had happened.

But something was niggling at the back of his mind - it was almost as though there was more to Cloud's story than he had let on, or there was something entirely different going on in the blonde's life, something that Leon himself would not be able to comprehend because he had not seen it.

If it was something that was different to what Cloud had told him, he would be unprepared for what it would - or rather - could be. He had spent so long, listening to Cloud talk about his job as an interpreter that he never questioned it once because he trusted the blonde to be open and honest about everything.

Leon had promised not to judge Cloud, and they had based their friendship on the fact that they would be a pillar of support when each other needed.

_'But your pillar crumbled when Cloud confessed to you all those years ago.' _ The voice in Leon's head sneered. _'You crumbled and let him fall.'_

_'I was unprepared.' _Leon shot back.

He scrubbed his face with his hands, the guilt filling his body at an agonisingly slow pace.

He wished he could turn back time and never mention Sephiroth to Cloud. He wished that he could turn the clock back further, and change the moment that Cloud had confessed to him all those years ago.

He wondered - if he had acted differently on that day, would things be different now?

'Of course they would.' A voice in the back of his head spat. 'You'd actually be happy instead of lonely and miserable.'

"Of course I would." He mumbled out loud to himself.

He grit his teeth, vowing to start searching for Cloud tomorrow. He'd phone up the blonde's workplace, see if they would know.

Groaning, Leon pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed his work.

"Leon Leonhart." He rapsed through the reciever. "I'm sick, I won't be in tomorrow, you'll have to give my patients a different doctor."

Ending the call, he went upstairs to bed, not noticing the piece of paper that lay on the floor, two word scribbled on it in black ink.

But that single phrase was still echoing in Leon's mind.

_'We have barely begun.'_

###

Cloud moaned as he sunk down once more on the thick, hard cock that was currently filling him. He had long since slipped into the familiar role of a lustful whore who kept his legs open and his cock hard for anyone that wanted a quick release, and the young blonde was now hoping to finish the client soon.

When he finally felt the old man release inside him, the blonde rolled his small hips and lifted off the client's own, allowing the slick, softening cock fall gracelessly onto the man's somach with a soft splat.

When the old man had left - cleaning himself of the blonde's come and hastily tucking his soft cock back into his pants - Cloud threw himself onto the bed, burying his face in the pillows.

He hated Leon.

But what's more, he hated himself.

He hated himself for being so useless, becoming a toy for other people's pleasure.

He was digusted with himself - and he was certain that Leon was disgusted with him too.

After all, that was why the brunette wanted to get rid of him in the first place - he was a filthy whore who couldn't do anything except suck cock and have sex.

But then again, Leon didn't know. Leon thought he was a highly successful interpreter for a prestigious business firm - he didn't know about the endless nights he had spent slinking around street corners and dragging people in with a sultry look and a teasing lick of his lips.

He didn't know about his craving for affection, his fear of not having a human touch to keep him grounded, to fight against the emotions that were constantly simmering just below the surface.

As Cloud thought more and more about himself and why he became what he is now, the reality of what happened to him was beginning to hit him harder than sledgehammer.

When he had started, he thought he was lying to protect himself against the scorn and abuse that he would so surely recieve from people when they'd find out that he sold his body on a regular basis. He'd constructed such a convoluted web of of lies and he pulled them off so well that they had fit together perfectly and no-one suspected anything different.

Originally, that is what he had wanted - and he got it, easily. But as years went on and prositution became a larger part of his life, Cloud had been forced to close more and more of himself off to people. It had left him looking cold and aloof to outsiders, even with the lies that poured effortlessly from his lips.

But it was too perfect.

For now, he was stuck here, with very little hope of being found, and more and more filthy clients lining up just so they could sink their cock into his mouth or ass for a small fee, and Cloud could do nothing about it.

Thinking back further, Cloud could pinpoint the exact moment his life had made a turn for the worse, and went futher down the path of sex and money.

He went down a path from which he could never come back from, and this scared him.

It scared him so much that it brought a sudden wave of anxiety crashing over him, swallowing him up and holding him down. He was too weak to fight the current, and the more he fought the stronger the wave became and his breathing became shallow, his chest hurt as though a hand had wrapped around him and started to squeeze, slowly crushing his ribs and constricting his air supply.

He felt himself grow light-headed, and Cloud's fear and anxitety was left to fester in his body, growing stronger and stronger to the point where he could no longer keep control of his emotions and he burst into tears.

So absorbed in his current state, Cloud did not notice a naked Sephiroth standing in front of the closed door, an expression of fake concern plastered onto his face.

"Cloud." The soft purr floated into the blonde's ears, making him freeze slightly and turn his tear-stained face towards the older man, who was now stalking towards him at a deliberately slow pace.

The blonde flinched when he felt the mattress depress next to him, and he whimpered when he felt large hands lift him into a sitting position to be cradled against the large form.

Cloud hated Sephiroth.

But he craved physical touch.

"You're wounded, aren't you?" The silverette brushed his hand across Cloud's soft cheek, gazing at him. "You're so emotionally wounded, you need fixing."

He pressed his lips against the blonde's, kissing him none-too-gently.

"Your wounds will heal and your scars fade, my precious slut."

A rough, calloused palm squeezed his nipple, and Cloud moaned in pain.

Sephiroth pulled away, his pupils dilated in lust as he lifted Cloud up and sheathed his erection inside the blonde's ass.

"Let me _heal_ you."

##########

So yeah...writing that hopefully makes sense and is okay...hopefully.

Oh, and sorry it took so long, work and school assignments caught up and bit me on the ass.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello.

So, as much as I am doubting this fic and it's quality, I am going to persevere and keep going - a few people seem to like it, so that's my main motivation for now. I never write angst, and I'm probably expecting faaar too much.

Hm. We all start somewhere.

However, here is the next chapter.

Also, you probably know by now where my warnings and disclaimers are.

##########

A LIGHT IN THE DARK

CHAPTER 7

Four times.

Four times that night, Sephiroth had 'healed' him, bringing him to orgasm every single time, praising him, calling him a 'wonderful slut' or 'a whore who was finally proving himself.'

Now, in the early hours of the morning, Cloud sat on his bed, knees pulled to his chest as he shivered against the cold air. He wanted so desperately to feel warm again, to be held and touched.

But Sephiroth had long since left, the only reminder of the affection that the older man had lavished upon him was the come dripping from his ass and the various bloodied bites and harsh bruises.

Left him alone to deal with his memories and thoughts and feelings that swirled within him like a tornado, consuming him. Frightening him. Bringing a new sense of hopelessness and despair upon him, one that he could not escape, and try as he might, Cloud was unable to stop himself from fighting the one memory that had started it all.

*flashback*

_It was early in the night, and Cloud and all of his yearmates were gathered at the final disco their school would be holding for their year, a chance to relax before the final few weeks - which held their exams and their prom - rushed up to greet them._

_Cloud was mingling with the crowd, feeling a little anxious. He had never been fond of large gatherings, but he had come tonight for one reason;_

_He was going to confess to Leon._

_In all honesty, the mere thought of doing so was scaring him. He ran the risk of ruining a strong friendship by making his feelings known, but he and Leon agreed long ago that they could tell each other everything, and Cloud found himself clinging to this promise more than he wanted to._

_"Hey Cloud!"_

_The blonde turned and Leon grinned as he casually waltzed up to his best friend. The blue-eyed blonde returned the grin, but he noticed something wasn't quite right._

_"What's wrong?" The brunette was concerned. "Are you sick?"_

_Cloud shook his head frantically, looking around to make sure none of the other partygoers were paying attention._

_When he thought the coast was clear, the smaller blonde looked up at the brunette, his eyes wide._

_"Leon...I..." He faltered, beginning to second-guess himself. "Nevermind..." he mumbled, looking away._

_"It's okay Cloud." Leon soothed, looking at his best friend. "You can tell me anything."_

_The younger looked up at the older, glowing blue meeting stormy grey._

_"Leon...I love you."_

_Leon froze._

_It was the last thing he expected to hear. He shared the same feelings, but he knew that he and Cloud would never be more than friends._

_"Cloud, I..." Leon drifted off, and he watched as Cloud's expression slowly changed from hopeful to heartbroken._

_Guilt immediately filled his being, but he refused to agree, and lead Cloud on, for it would only cause more heartbreak in the future._

_"Cloud, I...I don't love you, not like that." Leon's voice was gentle, but it done nothing to ease the pained expression that had formed on the blonde's pretty face._

_Tears welled up in glowing eyes, and the brunette swore that the vivid blue had dimmed slightly._

_"I can't love you like that."_

_Cloud felt his heart slowly tear in two as Leon reached out to embrace him, and as his head made contact with a broad chest, Cloud felt the tears spill._

_"I can't make you happy."_

_When he was released from the embrace, Cloud felt cold and empty - lonely, even though he was surrounded by people he felt lonely._

_So Cloud was left there, standing alone in the middle of the room, tears running down his cheeks as he watched Leon walk away, not looking back at the boy whom he had unknowingly destroyed._

_He stood there for what felt like hours, hoping that the brunette would come and apologise_

_"Cloud, what's wrong?"_

_The blonde turned around, his glassy eyes settling on to Setzer, a friend he had made a few years ago in Biology._

_"N-nothing." He mumbled, hastily swiping at his eyes and smearing the salty tears across his cheeks._

_Setzer smirked slyly, an action that went unnoticed by the crushed blonde. He quickly changed his expression into one of concern, gently placing his arm around Cloud's slender shoulders._

_"Come on, let's go somewhere quieter." He murmured, leading the blonde into a corridor._

_Setzer finally stopped in a classroom, where he sat Cloud down, before seating himself opposite the blonde._

_"I saw Leon walk off." He started, keeping his voice gentle, concern lacing his tone. "What happened?"_

_Cloud sniffed quietly, and didn't say anything._

_He couldn't trust Setzer. He'd laugh at him, call him a 'fag.'_

_"You can tell me." The silver-haired boy coaxed, his voice soft. "I won't judge you."_

_When Cloud still offered no answer, Setzer decided to take a different approach. He embraced Cloud, wrapping his arms around the blonde's small frame._

_He sneered when he felt the boy in his arms sob, and he knew that with a bit more coaxing, he would have the blonde right where he wanted him._

_"Shhh, what happened?"_

_The false concern was lost on Cloud, who had relaxed into the tender hold that Setzer had on him, and he spilled everything that had happened, while the silverette stroked his back._

_"He had no reason to be such an ass. Besides, I know someone who loves you."_

_Cloud pulled back, looking up at Setzer with sad eyes as he sniffled quietly._

_"W-who?" The question was shaky, timid like himself._

_Setzer faked a smile. "If you promise not to tell."_

_Cloud shook his head in response, and his eyes closed slightly when he felt a hand move to cradle the back of his head._

_"I've always fancied you, Cloud." Setzer murmured, staring into bright eyes. "Always."_

_Before he could react, Cloud felt a pair of lips meet his, and he froze._

_He expected it to feel horrible, but it felt so comforting. He had been feeling lonely and worthless that he wanted the affection._

_So he kissed back, opening his mouth and allowing Setzer to push his tongue inside. He quickly submitted to the larger man, and he shivered when he felt a hand slide beneath his shirt, fingers brushing over a nipple._

_"So responsive..." Setzer murmured, unbuttoning the blonde's top and pulling it off, flinging it away._

_"Let's move this somewhere else." The words were husky, and Cloud felt himself being moved from the chair to the floor, where Setzer's hands and mouth continued to explore his body._

_From that point on, all Cloud felt was pain and pleasure, which was followed by feeling full, and a searing heat flowing through his veins._

_When he came, it was an amazing feeling, and Setzer pulled out, laying next to him on the floor and pulling him into a warm embrace._

_"I love you, Cloud."_

*flashback ends*

The force of the memory had hit him like a ton of bricks, and it left the small blonde reeling in shock. The emotions grew inside him, and he felt tears come to the surface, spilling over just like they had when Leon rejected him.

He hated Leon.

He hated Leon for making him feel so worthless. He hated Leon for rejecting him and leaving him to Setzer's devices, shoving him down the path he was on now.

But Cloud knew - that no matter how much he stewed on his hatred and bitterness, no matter how much he allowed it to eat him up inside and consume him whole - he knew that if Leon came up to him - offering love and affection and promises of companionship - then he would fall into his open arms because no matter how much he hated the man, he would always approach the one who offered him affection.

No matter how false the promises were.

He hated himself for being so weak.

He hated himself for indulging in such a childish fantasy, believing that Leon would love him and return his feelings, and they'd live happily together, a life that didn't revolve around lied and sex and abuse and his _loneliness_.

His weakness was all Leon's fault.

But he still loved him.

##########

Hopefully this has shed a little more light onto Cloud's past, and why he has become what he is. I didn't expand on the smutty part in the middle, as I tend to get really carried away with those, and I want to save the sex for later.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

Hej hej!

So, this chapter should've been up days ago, but I am really sick and it was difficult to write. My apologies, to those who read this.

However, I can say that hopefully, things should start moving forward.

##########

A LIGHT IN THE DARK

CHAPTER 8

"Get up!"

The sharp smack of a fist meeting flesh filled the room, and Cloud's cry of pain as he toppled from the bed onto the floor.

"Didn't you hear me?" The man roared again, pulling his fist back for another punch. "I said get up!"

Cloud moaned as he struggled to his feet, only to be knocked down once more by a powerful strike that left him with tears in his eyes and a painful jaw.

The blonde glared at his attacker, blood running down his face.

The door opened and Setzer walked in, a calm look on his face.

"That's enough, Seifer." He purred. "We don't want to break him now, do we?" He knelt down next to the small blonde, running a hand through the spikes. "After all, it'd be bad for business, wouldn't it?"

Cloud swallowed the whimper that bubbled in his throat.

"Our best whore beaten and bloody...he'd look so ugly."

Setzer stood, looking over at Seifer with a sneer.

"You've taught him a lesson...now have some fun."

The silver-haired man left the two blondes in the room, and Seifer wasted no time in advancing on Cloud, stripping his clothes off and climbing over the smaller male.

His calloused hands rubbed a pale chest with a roughness that was characteristic of the shorter-haired blonde, and Seifer bent his head to bite savagely on Cloud's nipple, making the other blonde cry out in pain.

The harsh treatment continued, and Cloud was slowly starting to feel sickened with himself for comforted by the touch Seifer was giving him.

He remembered how Sephiroth used to beat and fuck him - make him feel such an immense amount of physical and emotional pain - before wrapping him in warmth and holding him close, telling him how much he 'loved his little slut.'

His possession.

It made him feel wanted, as though whatever he had done to rouse Sephiroth's anger had all been forgiven when he was being held in strong arms - arms that brought pain, pleasure and a sick sense of comfort.

But Cloud found himself wishing it was Leon who was fucking him. Even if it was a rough, painful affair, he wished to be held in the brunette's arms.

Like he was held all those years ago, when his fantasy came crashing down before him.

When it all started.

Maybe Seifer would do the same, just to ease the pain he was inflicting now.

But then again, Cloud had been wrong before.

The blonde screamed as Seifer forced himself inside his body with no preparation and no lube. The pain was searing, tearing up his spine and forcing the blonde to cry out once again.

And Seifer started to move, slamming into Cloud at a relentless pace, and the blonde could feel his ass tear and the blood flow, easing Seifer's movements some.

When it finally ended and Seifer pulled out, allowing blood and come to run down Cloud's slender legs, before he thrust three fingers in, abusing the spiky blonde's prostate, forcing him to come.

The rough treatment continued, and when he was finally finished, Seifer pulled his bloody fingers from Cloud's ass, sneering at the crying, whimpering figure on the floor.

When he was fully dressed, he delivered a swift kick to the blonde's ribs, making him cry out once more.

"Slut." He hissed, spitting on the blonde before leaving Cloud alone.

But not for long.

Setzer barged in, and upon looking at the scene in front of him, he roared in anger.

"Why the fuck did you let him do this?" He demanded, throwing some old boxers at Cloud.

"Put them on!" He barked, and he waited until Cloud stiffly pulled the clothing before he reached down to grab a handful of soft hair.

"You fucking leave me, and then you allow yourself to be ruined?" He snarled, dragging Cloud outside and pushing him to the floor. "You can fucking find yourself a new job!"

The door slammed shut and Cloud merely curled up on the floor - weak, sick and in a lot of pain, he could do nothing as he watched darkness slowly swallow his vision.

All he could hear were faint voices, gradually getting louder.

_"Oh my god, call an ambulance!"_

#####

Leon groaned as he woke up, the familiar feeling of guilt plaguing him.

But today, his guilt was now mixing with a new sense, one that he had never really felt before.

Loneliness.

He frowned in confusion - why would he be feeling lonely? He'd never felt alone in his life, for he'd been constantly surrounded by people, and he had never felt compelled to go out and find a boyfriend.

Of course, the last boy who he was interested in was his best friend.

Cloud.

The brunette let the sound of the blonde's name resound in his head almost wistfully as he thought back to fond times of his best friend.

Sweet little Cloud.

As he thought of Cloud, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong.

But after all, what would he worry about? Sephiroth was no longer bothering him...

'_But if you let Cloud stay here...' _The voice in his head sneered, and Leon scowled.

He's buy himself a cat to keep him company.

Before he could think any more, the shrill ringing of his phone forced the brunette to pull his phone out and answer it, holding the phone arm's length away when he was greeted with the angry shouts of his boss.

"_Get your ass here, Leonhart! We have an emergency!"_

The brunette sighed silently, nodding and letting her know that he would soon be there before hanging up. He trudged upstairs and changed into his uniform before heading out to the hospital.

#####

When he arrived, Leon was greeted by his assisstant, who bustled up to him and stuffed several papers and a clipboard into his hands.

"Patient is a young blonde." She hurriedly explained. "He shows sign of rape and abuse." He opened the door, allowing the brunette to enter first.

Leon stepped into the room and glanced around before freezing suddenly.

His eyes widened as he stared at the unconscious blonde on the bed.

"Cloud?"

##########

Well. We're getting somewhere. Only took me eight chapters.

Once again, I apologise for the shittiness of this chapter, I wanted to get it done fairly quick so I didn't lose momentum. Next chapter will hopefully be better.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello.

Once again, I do apologise for the slow updates, I'm still sick (which really sucks) and it's really difficult trying to keep the 'flow' of the fic without rushing things, because I really want to get to the decent bits. I also apologise for the crap-tastic quality of this chapter.

And I found a plothole or two (because I'm an idiot). I'll fix them up ASAP.

Anyway, without further ado, Chapter 9.

##########

A LIGHT IN THE DARK

CHAPTER 9

Leon and the nurse stood over Cloud, the woman started to work frantically, checking the blonde's vital signs.

"Leon."

Aerith's voice did not register as he watched the dark bruises bloom on pale skin.

"Leon, please."

The brunette was jolted back to reality as Aerith waved her hand in front of his face.

"Leon!" She snapped. "Concentrate! He needs attention."

The male nodded dumbly before performing routine action on the blonde, and the entire process passed by in such a blur of frantic movement and guilt and confusion that Leon discovered that he could not remember anything from the time Cloud arrived to now.

It wasn't until he found himself mechanically handing over the scissors to Aerith that he realised he was crushing the blonde's hand.

"Leon!" Aertith snapped for the umpteenth time that hour. "Let go."

She cut the stiching thread in the very same manner Leon had cut off Cloud's affections all them years ago; swiftly and effortlessly.

The guilt twinged again.

#####

Several hours had passed, and Leon sat at Cloud's bedside, watching the blonde quietly.

He felt sick for allowing this to happen to the younger man, and the fact he had come back into his care looking less than healthy was only assuring Leon that Sephiroth was not looking after Cloud.

He sighed heavily as he scrubbed his hands with his face. He was starting to find himself becoming accustomed to the guilt that washed over him whenever he thought of Cloud, but it affected him no less than it had when he first let the blonde slip from his grasp.

All those years ago.

He had been so stupid - the object of his affections could have been his, but he rejected him in front of all his peers and he did nothing to soothe his pain afterwards.

His best friend.

'_Well done, Leon._' The voice inside the brunette's head congratulated sarcastically. _'You've proved yourself a first-class tosspot.'_

The brunette jumped slightly as he heard the door open, and Aerith walked in, carrying a clipboard.

"You're looking pretty sorry for yourself." She noted, stepping over to the fluid bag and checking the levels before looking back at the older man.

"Do you know him?"

Leon sighed.

"I do." He nodded. "He is - or maybe, was - my best friend."

Aerith cocked her head.

"Was?" Her tone held plenty of question, and Leon did not feel like unloading his sorry tale upon his colleague.

He'd rather do so to Cloud, who couldn't hear him.

'_That works for you, doesn't it.'_ The voice floated around his head. '_He won't be able to hear your pathetic excuses for your lies.'_

"It doesn't matter." He grumbled in a colder tone than he meant, but he made no move to apologise to the caring woman who had moved to stand near him. "You wouldn't understand."

Aerith scowled, but knew not to push the subject. If Leon wanted to tell her, he would.

"Call me when he wakes up." She smiled before leaving the two men alone, and Leon glanced over at the door, biting his lip nervously before reaching out and clasping Cloud's small hand in his.

How he wished that he could do this whenever he wanted.

"Cloud..." The brunette began, his voice drifting off as he wracked his brains for something to say.

"Cloud, I just wanted to...apologise for whatever pain I've caused you in the past." He looked away, knowing that whatever he said would sound like lies - a dismal attempt to repair the hurt he caused the blonde when he rejected him.

'_Keep lying, making yourself feel better with your shit attempts to apologise. You don't even have the balls to lie to his face when he's awake.'_

Leon could almost see the sneer that would surely be plastered on the voice's face. If it had one.

'_If he was awake, you'd just sit there and let him reach out to you and all you would do is ignore him and push him away because you have your head so far up your ass that you think you cannot make him happy.'_

Leon scowled.

'_Does that sound familiar, Leonhart?' _The voice taunted_. 'Have I struck a nerve?'_

The brunette growled and shook his head violently, a futile attempt to drive the guilt and the voice from his head.

"Shut up." He ground out, retracting his hand from Cloud's and sitting back in the chair, waiting for the blonde to wake up.

#####

Cloud groaned as light filtered into his eyes. He slowly opened them, waiting for his vision to sharpen.

He eventually managed to focus on Leon, and a soft voice floated into his ears.

"Leon?" He croaked.

The brunette did not acknowledge him.

"Sir?"

The blonde moaned softly as he groggily attempted to find the source of the voice.

"Sir, can you hear me?"

Cloud frowned as he stared at the face of a young, pretty woman. His frown only deepened as a single question came to mind;

"Where's Sephiroth?"

##########

Before I go; I really want to thank all my reviewers, you've been a great source of motivation - especially those who give one for every chapter (amazing you've held on for this long) and I really appreciate the feedback!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello!

Okay. Well, I am slowly getting better, so updates will now become faster.

Warning, first part is boring hospital stuff, so I tried to keep it short. After that, it's alright.

Anyway, on with the show!

##########

A LIGHT IN THE DARK

CHAPTER 10

"Where's Sephiroth?"

The tone of Cloud's voice reminded Leon of a small child who could not find his parents in the shopping centre - lost. Confused. Sad. Like he did not know what to do or where to go without the older man there to guide him.

It broke his heart to see the blonde so dependant on the silver-haired man, and he could not - for the life of him - understand why the blonde would ask where he was.

Aerith's quiet voice brought Leon away from his train of thoughts, and he found himself watching the scene that unfolded before him.

"Who's Sephiroth?" Aerith asked gently, trying to keep him calm.

"My boyfriend..." Cloud mumbled, eyes darting around the room, making his anxiety and fear clearly known to the other occupants in the room.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll turn up." She soothed, sensing his unease. "I just want to ask you a few questions, kay?"

Cloud tensed. He could easily lie his way through whatever she would ask. He'd lied to protect himself so far, and he would certainly continue to now.

He wouldn't slip up. Not now.

"Is that okay?" She asked again, and Cloud nodded heasitantly.

The woman re-positioned herself and she cleared her throat slightly.

"What's your name?"

Blonde brows furrowed in confusion.

"Cloud S-Strife." He mumbled.

"Okay, can you tell me what year it is?"

"Twenty fifteen."

"Date?"

Cloud frowned once again.

"Third of May?"

Aerith nodded and shone a light in his eyes. When she was satisfied, she stood up and lifted the clipboard from the end of the bed.

"Your injuries are quite extensive..." She rattled on, and Cloud found himself tuning out her babbling.

He looked over at Leon, and their eyes met for a split second before the brunette quickly averted his gaze.

Cloud frowned, and looked back up at Aerith, her voice drifting into his ears once again.

"...and minor bruising." She finished, flipping the paper back effortlessly. "Anything else?"

Cloud shook his head, feeling oddly deflated for a reason he didn't know.

She nodded politely.

"I shall leave you, Mister Strife." She smiled. "I shall be back later."

She left the room, Leon following her out.

Cloud shrunk back slightly, an intense feeling of loneliness welling up inside of him.

#####

Sephiroth burst through the door of the brothel, startling Setzer from his daydream. The man started up at the taller, smiling charmingly.

"Sephiroth." He purred. "For what reason am I graced with your presence?"

Sephiroth huffed.

"You know very well why I am here." The older man smirked. "You remember our deal? I can see Cloud as often as I please?"

Setzer's smile faltered and he coughed nervously.

"You see, Cloud isn't here anymore." Setzer started. "I had to get rid of him."

Sephiroth's demeanour changed in an instanst. His eyes narrowed to slits and he placed his hands on the desk, leaning in close to Setzer.

"You did what?!" He hissed dangerously.

"I told you. I had to get rid of him." Setzer repeated once again, staying firm.

Sephiroth snarled and grabbed the younger man by his neck, lifting him up and slamming him against the wall.

"Where is Cloud?" He demanded angrily, his eyes blazing. "What have you done with my whore?!"

"He was ruined by Seifer." Setzer choked out. "He beat him and then ruined him - I couldn't keep him on."

Sephiroth's hand clenched and the other man could feel himself lose awareness. He struggled hopelessly against the larger man in a futile attempt to break away.

"Where did he end up?"

"I don't know!" Setzer cried. "A hospital, the one in the city centre."

Sephiroth tossed Setzer to the other side of the room, where he crumbled to the floor with a thud. The older man advanced - prepared to kick the younger into submission - when he stopped suddeny, a twisted grin stretching his features.

"No...that's perfect." He purred. "I will get Cloud back...he will wish he had never left."

#####

Cloud fiddled with a loose thread on his blanket, deep in thought - something that was occurring more otften.

He wished Sephroth was with him, to hold him and praise him, tell him how much he loved him and how obedient he was, and Cloud would soak the affection up because he wanted to feel loved and accepted.

Cloud would let Sephiroth hold him and feed him lies about how much he was loved, but he knew that if he listened to the lies and nothing else, then he could pretend - for a fleeting moment - that Sephiroth loved him for more than the sexual services that he offered.

But then again, he knew no other way. He had been a prostitute for so long that he did not know what else to do.

Cloud sighed.

Maybe Leon would be different.

Maybe Leon would show proper affection towards him...but he had been lied to all his life, and he doubted Leon would tell him the truth.

_'If you hadn't have been so selfish,_' the voice in Cloud's head sneered, '_you wouldn't be where you are now.'_

The blonde didn't argue, because he couldn't deny anything.

The sound of the door opening startled Cloud, making him jump in his spot.

He looked up, hoping to see Sephiroth or Leon enter the room.

His face fell when two burly policemen walked in.

"Mister Strife." The larger of the two rumbled.

"We're here to ask you a few questions."

##########

*rocks back and forth on her feet*


	11. Chapter 11

Добро јутро!

This should've been up two days ago! I'm sorry! I have been exhausted lately, and I do apologise.

##########

A LIGHT IN THE DARK

CHAPTER 11

Cloud shrank back slightly as the men approached him. He stifled a whimper, and the sickening anxiety filled his body at an alarming rate.

He grit his teeth.

He would not fail. Not today.

"Mister Strife, I am Senior Officer Isa and this is Sergeant Lea. We need to ask you a few questions regarding the attack that has brought you here." The taller man rumbled, looking at Cloud with cold eyes.

The blonde stared blankly for a few seconds before nodding slowly, the policeman pulling a notepad and pen out from his pocket.

"Where were you at the time of the attack?"

"Hollow Bastion."

"Who attacked you?"

Cloud stiffened, swallowing loudly. His anxiety swirled deep within his stomach and he couldn't control it.

_'Lie. Lie like you always do. If they find out, you will never be safe again.'_

"Sir?" Lea's voice cut through the silence.

"I-I don't remember." The blonde stammered.

The taller Officer raised an eyebrow.

Had he been caught out?

Cloud felt his hands start to shake and he buried them beneath the blanket, trying to conceal his fear.

If they discovered the truth, he would never be safe.

"I-I honestly don't remember..." He mumbled.

Leon scowled. He could feel the distress coming from Cloud in waves, and he clenched his fist tightly, grinding his teeth together as he watched the blonde retreat back into his shell and hide in an attempt to shield himself from the prying eyes and prodding fingers of those bigger than him, as he tried to block out the harmful words and the painful memories that would surely be plaguing him as he was forced to spill the beans on everything that happened, and to two people who wouldn't care.

He'd had enough.

"I think you should leave." Leon growled, stepping forward in a proctective manner. He refused to stand back and watch Cloud disappear before his eyes.

He wanted to help him.

"We need the victim's report so we can start an investogation, Doctor...?"

"Leonhart." The brunette replied curtly. "Don't bother remembering it, for you won't be using again. You are clearly unaware of the distress that you are causing my patient." His voice was low, and his tone held no room for arguments. "If you wish, you may return when Mister Strife is better."

Isa sighed at Leon before turning and walking towards the door.

The two left, but the tense atmosphere did not.

Leon sat next to Cloud on the bed, and looked over at the blonde, who regarded him with big eyes.

The brunette opened his arms, not missing the visible flinch that jolted the younger man's frame. He kept his arms open, however, hoping that Cloud would crawl into his embrace.

Hoping that the blonde would trust him.

After all, it seemed to be a futile thought, but when a small body rested against his, and strong arms wrapped around a fragile frame - acting on instinct, Leon thought that Cloud was able to trust.

But this suprised him, after he virtually cast him out with no form of protection.

He never once considered Cloud's need for affection, that it was the only thing keeping him grounded - but he held him, nonetheless.

If he had acted out of truth all those years ago, then he would be holding Cloud like this much more often, under different circumstances.

He dragged his fingers through soft spikes, and while he longed to drop tender kisses on top of the smaller's head, Leon refrained for fear of pushing Cloud too far, too soon. He didn't want to make a move on the blonde for fear of scaring him off, so he settled for a tender embrace and gentle strokes.

Even when Cloud drifted off to sleep, Leon did not leave.

#####

Cloud slowly woke up, and he dimly registered the feeling of being cradled by a larger form.

His heart soared, and he turned his head slowly, hoping to see Sephiroth behind him.

But when he laid eyes on Leon - who had fallen asleep with his cheek resting on top of his head - Cloud was confused as to why he did not feel disappointed.

Surely Sephiroth would come and see him?

Then again, the silverette never really loved him, and had only kept him around for a quick fuck or punching exercise.

But he could not deny the fact that Leon's hold was so loving, so tender, it made him believe that the brunette truly wanted him. He contrasted with Sephiroth in every way; where he was rough, Leon was gentle, where Sephiroth was cruel, he was caring.

But neither loved him.

Of course, it wouldn't be the first time he had fantasised about being loved. He'd mastered the art of lying to himself while with Sephiroth, and it had soon become just another act that he could slip into and portray to others with a frightening ease.

He could lie to himself about being loved, just as he had lied to everyone else about his life.

But then again, had always wished and hoped that one day, he wouldn't have to lie to himself, and he would find someone that truly loved him. Of course, Sephiroth had, but that was a long time ago...it hadn't lasted.

For there was nothing to love about him.

He loved Leon, but the brunette had made it clear that those feelings were not returned, and so he managed to convince himself that he was just in a phase, and he would grow out of such a thing the same way he had grown into his lifestyle of sex and deceit.

Try as he might, Cloud was unable to make himself believe his own lies.

He wondered how many others actually believed his falsehoods, and how many just played along to soothe his rampant anxiety and lure him into a false sense of security, to make him believe that he was truly safe.

But he knew that he never had been.

But Leon's warm embrace quelled his fear.

He'd lie to himself, and he would believe that Leon would make everything alright, turn things back the way they were.

He would decieve himself like he had everyone else, if only for a short while.

##########

Love love love. Lies lies lies. I think it became overkill after a while...oh well. Chaper 12 will DEFINATELY be coming sooner than this one did - AND, ignore my crappy police names.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey!

So. I am having the WORST case of Sod's Law at the moment. My tablet died, I had a car crash, my phone deleted this chapter so I had to re-write it, a customer chucked her shoe at me during work and I dropped my Maths assignment in a puddle. Yep. Horrendous week. But, I did see Godzilla yesterday, and that was brilliant.

Okay, rant over. On with the show!

##########

A LIGHT IN THE DARK

CHAPTER 12

Leon woke to a faceful of soft, blonde spikes and a warm body still cradled in his arms. He allowed a soft smile to creep onto his face, hidden by Cloud's hair. He pulled away and the blonde turned to look at him, eyes filled with confusion and loss.

It made his heart wrench, but he continued to let go.

"I can't stay forever, Cloud." Leon mumured, standing up and walking out the room. "I'll be back later."

The door clicked shut, and the blonde buried himself beneath the blankets, trying to re-create the warmth that Leon provided him with.

###

Setzer scowled as he watched Sephiroth pace constantly. It was starting to irk him, and he did not hesitate to make that fact known.

"You've really got to stop that." He mumbled. "Just find a new whore and fuck him instead."

Sephiroth glared at Setzer, eyes narrowed. "Apologies." He replied in a cool tone. "I thought you wanted your best slut back."

Setzer raised his eyebrows and looked away.

"No arguments there." He sighed, before glancing back at Sephiroth. "What makes you think they'll let you see him?" He asked. "He's ruined, he's at the hospital, the police will probably be investigating the situation -"

Sephiroth stopped suddenly, a twisted sort of grin spreading across his face. He strode over to Setzer's desk, yanking a drawer open and rifling through the documents inside.

He pulled out a small stack of photos, sneering.

"Don't you worry about that." Sephiroth purred, swiftly leaving the brothel.

###

Leon flung his keys onto his kitchen table and threw himself on his settee, flicking the telly on and allowing the sounds of Top Gear to wash over him.

But his mind was abuzz with thoughts.

_'I love Cloud.'_

It was a fact that he had been refusing to believe for years. He told himself that his yearning for the blonde was just an innocent childhood crush, a fantasy that he had created for himself.

Unlike the less-than-innocent fantasies that he had invented over the years.

While he had once refused to admit to himself that he loved Cloud, he did not stop himself from masturbating to the thought of his friend every night.

He bring himself to climax with a soft moan of his friend's name, and as his chest heaved and the pleasurable aftershocks died off, the guilt would set in.

Even now, as he let images of Cloud fill his mind's eye, his cock starting to press painfully against his tight trousers, the brunette did not stop himself from slowly dipping his hand and unzipping his trousers, freeing his now-throbbing cock and letting it rest in his palm.

Grey eyes slid shut as he started to rub slowly, and his sexual fantasies filled his mind - Cloud writhing beneath him, moaning and begging and screaming, bright eyes staring lustfully as he pressed into the blonde's tight heat.

Images of the younger man on his knees, his plush lips wrapped around his cock as a blonde head bobbed eagerly, taking his dick into his mouth and sucking vigorously. Leon moaned when he imagined pulling out and marking the blonde, his pretty face streaked with come.

His thoughts drifted back, memories of Cloud masturbating in the next room washing over him and he cried out, his come covering his hand and his panting muffled by the revving of the cars from the telly.

As Leon calmed down, the guilt did not plague him like it usually did. The times he had felt dirty and wrong for being aroused by his friend now seemed unjust, all because he had admitted to himself that he truly loved Cloud.

###

Cloud fiddled with the edge of his blanket, his thoughts drifting back to the cuddle he and Leon shared earlier.

He wanted Leon, he truly loved the older man, but at the same time, he also found himself wishing that Sephiroth was with him, for the affection he would undoubtedly be showered with.

Affection through sex and the words of praise.

He was happier around Leon, but the man had once again cast him to the side, leaving him to the company of the cruel voice that resided in his head.

The voice that crushed his hope the same way Sephiroth crushed his bones.

The door to his room opened and Cloud looked up, hoping it was Leon, but his face fell slightly as a cool voice filled the small room, a sneer plastered on the tall man's face.

"Good to see you, Cloud."

##########

The original version of this was so much better *sigh*. Next chapter promises to be better, and things will start to move forward.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour!

Apologies. This took longer than I expected to write, and I picked up a request from a friend on a RP forum I'm on, so I was doing that at the same time, too.

Anyway, next chapter!

##########

A LIGHT IN THE DARK

CHAPTER 13

Cloud supressed a whimper as Sephiroth walked in. He shrank back, and started to tremble when Sephiroth sat down on the bed next to him.

"You poor thing." Sephiroth purred, ignoring Cloud's flinch as he pulled the blonde into a forceful hug and began to stroke his soft blonde hair, knowing that Cloud would soak up the gesture and turn to putty in his hands.

He would mould Cloud to how he wanted him.

"Seifer done quite a number on you, didn't he?" The older man cooed. "Took the punishment too far..."

Big blue eyes stared up at Sephiroth. "Why did you do it?" The blonde asked quietly. "Why did you let him punish me?"

"You know I only punish you because I love you." Sephiroth purred, kissing Cloud on his forehead.

"You will be with me soon enough, where you belong." The silverette stood up and walked to the door.

He blew Cloud a kiss, sneering.

"See you soon, my little Slut."

###

Leon looked up as the door to his office opened. He scowled at the man who walked in, making his hatred known.

"What do you want?" Leon snapped, glaring at Sephiroth. He had no desire to see or listen to the man.

"Delivery for Doctor Leonhart?" Sephiroth sung, ignoring the question and tossing the envelope on the desk in front of Leon.

Grey eyes glanced at the letter, then back up to the silver-haired man that loomed over him.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Just something that involves my little blonde." The older man purred. "Trust me, I think you will be very...shocked, at what you will discover."

Sephiroth's sneer unnerved Leon, and the brunette shook his head.

"Take them and get out. I want nothing more to do with you." He snapped.

Sephiroth slammed his hands on the desk, and he leaned in close. "I have no time for games." His voice was low and dangerous, and he moved away, turning towards the door.

"I'll let you decide on who Cloud really is."

Leon was left in an empty room, frowning in confusion.

###

Sephiroth glided smoothly into the car, slamming the door shut. A sneer spread across his face as he chuckled softly.

His plan would work. He would sever the final thread of trust that Cloud clung to, cutting him off from Leon. He had no doubt that once Leon saw the pictures, he would hate Cloud, and want nothing more to do with him.

After all, why get his hands dirty and ruin the blonde further? He'd much rather force Cloud to become fully devoted to him, and mentally crush him just that little bit more - especially if it meant that he would no longer have to worry about the possibility of losing Cloud to a pathetic childhood dream.

Leon would toss Cloud away like the trash he was, and he would be there to pick him up.

###

Leon frowned at the envelope that sat innocently on the desk in front of him. He didn't trust Sephiroth, but his curiousity was beginning to get the better of him.

He grabbed the envelope and opened it up, pulling the stack of photos out.

He soon wished he hadn't.

They were all pictures of Cloud, surrounded by men and performing - or in the middle of - sexual acts. One particular photo showed Cloud spread-eagled on the floor, covered in come and surrounded by Munny that littered the floor around him.

The realisation hit Leon like a ton of bricks.

He tucked the photos back into the envelope, shaking his head in denial.

He'd ask Cloud himself.

###

Cloud looked up as the door opened, and Leon entered, slamming the door shut behind him.

"What are these?!" He demanded, tossing the envelope at Cloud.

The blonde looked down and swallowed heavily, his stomach swimming with anxiety.

This was it.

The moment he had been dreading for years to come.

His world of lies had come crashing down around him, and he could do nothing to prevent his defenses crumbling.

He grit his teeth, and the anxiety within him swelled dramatically.

He had no choice.

He couldn't run, and he couldn't hide.

He was exposed and vulnerable.

He was now being forced to tell everything, have Leon cast him aside, to forget about him.

"I guess you know the truth." Cloud mumbled.

"I want to know."

Leon's tone was firm, and it reminded the blonde of Sephiroth.

"All of it."

##########

Also, I know what was written wasn't really a flame, but please don't slam the fic. Con-crit is okay (to an extent), but flames are not welcome. I second-guess this fic enough.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey.

Okay. Let's be honest. This sucks. Well, the whole thing sucks, but especially this chapter. It took me 30,000 attempts to write it, and it still sounded crap, but I uploaded this version for you all.

There is more to be explained, and that'll come next chapter.

##########

A LIGHT IN THE DARK

CHAPTER 14

Cloud sighed, clutching the blanket in a white-knuckle grip.

"I can't tell you the exact time it started." The blonde whimpered. "But I think is was around the time I confessed."

A deep inhale, and Cloud began his tale.

"I had confessed my feelings to you." He started. "And when you left, I was heartbroken. Setzer - the boy in our Biology class - saw that I was upset, and he took me away and comforted me."

A sniffle and a hand swiping at teary eyes.

"He took me into a classroom, where he fucked me...he made it sound like he was doing it for my own comfort, that he really loved me...but he brought the rest of his friends to fuck me."

Leon glanced down, guilt filling him. Had he really caused Cloud all this grief?

"After they were all finished, I was told what a good slut I was, and how they'd like to do it again." The blonde swallowed. "...They threatened me, told me that they would tell the whole school what they done, and how much of a whore I was..."

Leon squished the urge to hug Cloud. He needed to hear this, and Cloud needed to say it, to get it off his chest.

"I agreed. I became a toy for them to use whenever they wanted. Even at lunchtimes, they'd drag me into the toilets and force me to suck them off, and every time they came, they'd tell me what a wonderful slut I was, and how great I was and how much they loved me."

The blonde frowned, wiping his eyes and holding back a sob.

"At first, I hated it, I wanted nothing more than to never see them again...but over time, I grew used to it, and I began to crave more. I started going to parties and hooking up with the people there. If they approached me, I wouldn't push them away, I merely pulled them along, letting them do what they wanted to me. When you asked about why I was doing such out of character things, I panicked at first, I was scared. Scared to tell the truth, and scared to tell you what I had done...so I lied. I told you I made friends at work or I wanted to try something different."

The bruntette looked away, a lump forming in his throat. He had swallowed Cloud's lies as though he were a child being spoon-fed by his mother. He had not questioned the blonde, just nodded along and acted like nothing had happened between them.

But Cloud's tale had not ended.

"When you accepted the first lie, I felt comfortable, safe - as if any chance of being found out had been destroyed by the lie I had told. It gave me a sense of power. It was a habit I eventually fell into with such ease I scared myself...but as long as I stayed safe."

"When we left high school, I became more involved in my lifestyle. I began to enjoy it more, and I was eventually taken to a brothel by Setzer, and I was sold to them for a hefty price."

"But Setzer realised he made a mistake in selling me, for neither he nor his friends could fuck me whenever they wanted. He soon realised him, and came up with a plan to get me and extras - a poker game. Originally, I was taken aback by this. I never thought Setzer was capable of making such a gamble, but he did. Suprisingly, he won."

Leon shifted in his chair. It was hard to hear, but it needed to be heard. He couldn't believe what had ocurred after the night he pushed Cloud away.

If only he could change it.

"The brothel, myself and the other prostitutes were all handed over to Setzer, who - with his father, a businessman, ran it. I soon became their most popular employee, and I was so for years...and then, Sephiroth came along."

Still crying softly, Cloud inhaled shakily. He was so ashamed, felt so weak. He was scared and anxious, and was unable to comprehend why Leon was still sitting with him.

"He came in one day, a new client. He fucked me, but he was so tender and gentle, it was like nothing I had ever felt before. He held me afterwards, told me how beautiful I was, and how my slutty ways made him love me more, and that it was a shame I was cooped up there. I felt so loved, and I was so happy to feel accepted despite what I was."

A heavy sigh.

"But that soon changed..."

Leon moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He didn't embrace the blonde, but remained close, should Cloud wish to lean on him.

"He bought me, offered Setzer just under quarter of a million for my release, He wanted me for himself, and so he bought me. He was a great boyfriend to begin with, everything I wanted - handsome, smart, loving - and I found myself falling madly in love with him."

Leon felt a pang of jealousy. It should've been him, not that bastard.

"But after a few months, he started to goad me, mock me. At first, it was purely verbal, and then he began to beat me, saying that it was the only thing I deserved, and I was a filthy slut who could never truly be loved. He stopped being affectionate, and he began to fuck me, saying it's the only touch I deserved. After time, I began to crave proper affection, I wanted to be held, but his treatment grew worse."

Cloud sobbed. It was becoming too much, he wanted to stop.

Leon seemed to sense this, and he brought the blonde into his arms, holding him close.

"You can stop, if you want." The brunette murmured, stroking soft locks.

Cloud shook his head. He couldn't stop now, he had no defences and continued.

"He began to punish me for anything and everything, he often made things up, just as an excuse to lock me outside overnight, or beat me into submission. He began to use me for work purposes, to. He climbed the ranks, was handed everything he wanted because he used me - whored me out to his managers and bosses so he would get a pay rise or promotion. Them pictures -" he picked one up, "- were from a gangbang he made me participate in."

Leon's hold tightened, and Cloud whimpered.

"He then began to control what I ate, limiting me to one small meal a week. He controlled what I wore, leaving me with only revealing clothes to wear. I accepted it, just because I knew he would fuck me later and give me affection I so desperately needed."

"...and when he did fuck me, I drew all the comfort I could from it. I loved how he'd call me a 'slut' and 'whore', to the point I'd crave them words to come from his mouth, for him to direct them from me."

Leon felt a tear run down his cheek, and he gently wiped away one of Cloud's. He began to rock him gently, his fingers running through soft hair.

"Then, he began to beat me for the fun of it...one night, he cast me out, and that's how I found you."

Leon pulled Cloud close to his body, burying his face in the blonde spikes as the smaller man cried into his chest. The brunette allowed his own tears to escape, and he kissed the top of the Cloud's head.

"Cloud, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

##########

*duck tapes over plotholes*

No flames. Please.


End file.
